battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the final level of the Iron Legion campaign in Battalion Wars 2. The Solar Empire had launched a desperate assault on the Iron Tower in a bid to defeat the Iron Legion. The event A small battalion of Legion infantry began a counter-siege on the Solar troops. They fought through feets that could have been considered impossible and recaptured an Airbase and freed 2 POW camps. The legion defended the area, but was unaware of the event that would happen immediately after the siege was thought to be over. This next event would result in the destruction of the Iron Legion. Result The Iron Legion seemingly according them ready to conquer the world, Qa-Len's strike battalion nearly was destroyed.But in a sneak assault the Solar Empire destroyed the Iron Tower with The Staff of Qa-Len, killing Lord Ferrok and destroying the Iron Legion.This is the main event of the Battalion Wars, because it would lead to all the other events. Walkthrough First, advance with your mortar vets and destroy the enemy grunts and MG nests from a distance. Protect your anti-air vets at all costs! Once you start to move forward, two enemy gunships attack. After you have destroyed the gunships, destroy the enemy tents to recover some health packs. Advance across the bridge, ordering your entire battalion to attack the incoming air-transport. Should the air transport land, it should be fairly easy to eliminate the enemy rifle grunts that it unloads. Destroy the enemy infantry as you advance across the bridge, then destroy the enemy light tank with your mortar vets. Liberate the artillery from the POW camp. Enemy gunships will attack once they are freed, destroy them with your anti-air vets. If your units take much damage, the two tents nearby contain health packs and jerry cans. Advance toward the Airbase, using your units wisely. Dispatch your artillery against MG nests and towers, as well as against light tanks if they are in the correct firing range. Use your anti-air vets to destroy enemy gunships and air transports. Use your mortar vets to destroy enemy tanks and cover your grunts as they capture the flag. Once you capture the Airbase, you will recieve a fighter and a bomber. Destroy the two enemy air transports using your fighter and anti-air vets. Although it can be dangerous, you can destroy the enemy anti-air towers with your bomber if done correctly. Use your bomber to destroy the enemy units at the camp(this may hurt your speed rating). Free the rifle grunt POWs and have your battalion regroup at the remains of the enemy camp. Advance to the quad cannons. Order your grunts to man all four empty MG nests. Try to spread your units evenly between the two quad cannons to defend them. Order half of each unit type to defend each cannon. Take personal control of your bomber and destroy the enemy naval transports and battleship. Defend against several waves of naval and arieal attack until the end of the mission. Category:Events